Chaos Tunnels
De Chaos Tunnels (nederlands: Grottenstelsel van Chaos) is een groot grottenstelsel dat zich bevind in laag-level Wilderness, ten noorden van Edgeville. Het grottenstelsel is alleen beschikbaar voor members. Er zijn geen quests nodig om binnen te komen. Spelers kunnen het grottenstelsel binnenkomen door het naar beneden te klimmen van een van de vijf rifts, Spelers moeten wel voorzicht zijn, want er zijn Player killers, zeker bij de rift die het dichtste bij Bork is. Het bevat veel monsters dat spelers kunnen bevechten in een multi-combat area. De Chaos Tunnels is heel gevaarlijk voor spelers, en ze moeten zich goed voorbereiden, voordat zij de grot betreden. Het is een heele goede plaats om Summoning te trainen, omdat het hele grottenstelsel multi-combat is en de monsters een redelijke hoeveelheid Charms droppen, die nodig zijn om deze skill te trainen. De grotten is ook een goed gebied om Slayer te trainen, omdat er veel type monsters zijn en het grottenstelsel makkelijk te bereiken is. De Chaos Tunnels bestaad uit veel verschillende grotten, die allemaal te minste een type monster bevatten. Je kun naar verschillende kamers komen door gebruik te maken van de portalen in elke kamer. Meestal gaat een portal naar de kamer er naast. Hoewel, de portalen zijn "behekst met zwarte magie" door Surkik Magis en werken dus niet altijd zoals het zou moeten. Zo af en toe, zullen sommige portalen stoppen met werken of zullen ze je teleporteren naar een andere grot dan normaal, dus kijk uit! Nadat je Bork voor de eerste keer heb gedood, zullen de portalen het weer doen, en zul je het berichtje krijgen dat zegt: Surok's power over this portal has been removed, allowing it to function properly. (''nl: Surok's controle over dit portaal is verdwenen, waardoor het weer goed werkt.). Deze grotten zijn ook de voornaamste locatie in Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, een miniquest. Na deze miniquest, kunnen spelers de portal gebruiken in het noord-westen om terug te komen naar Bork's kamer. Bork kan daar eens per dag worden bevochten, voor een herhaalbare beloning. Dwarf multicannons kunnen niet worden gebruik in de grotten. Als je het gebied wilt betreden, met onderdelen van een cannon zal je een melding in je chatbox ontvangen: "The cannon is too heavy to take it down there - you'll have to leave it it behind." (nederlands:'het kanon is te zwaar om mee te nemen naar beneden - je moet het hier achterlaten) Spelers met 70 Dungeoneering kunnen de Chaos Tunnels resource dungeon betreden, vanaf de Black demon grot in de Chaos Tunnels. Deze resource dungeon bevagt 8 black demon's in een multi-combat gebied. Omdat deze resource dungeon deel is van de Chaos tunnels, kan ook hier geen dwarf multicanon worden gebruikt. Locatie Er zijn vijf rifts die spelers kunnen gebruiken om het grottenstelsel binnen te treden. Alle ingangen zijn onder level 10 wilderness, dus als spelers de pech hebben om player killers tegen te komen, kunnen ze wegteleporteren, of proberen naar de wilderness wall te rennen, tenzij de zijn teleblocked of niet in staat te lopen (bijvoorbeeld door de Bind spreuk). De grot zelf is '''niet in de wilderness. Dus het is geen PvP gebied, dus je kan niet worden gedood door andere spelers als je binnen bent. Hoewel, player killers kunnen zich bevinden in de buurt van de ingang, en het zal niet mogelijk zijn om de wilderness te verlaten tenzij ze zijn gestopt met vechten voor 10 seconden (dus voorzichtigheid is nodig). Voor spelers die niet via de Wilderness willen gaan, kan je ook de route via het Saradomin Standbeeld in de buurt van de Sawmill waarvoor je een deel van de What Lies Below quest moet hebben gedaan. Deze methode duurt echter wel langer om in de Chaos Tunnels te komen. Locatie van de rifts: * Ten noorden van het Monastery; als je de Chaos Tunnels vanaf hier betreed kom je in het gedeelte van de grot met Gargoyles. Gebruik Protect from Melee of Deflect Melee is aangeraden, omdat hun hits vrij vaak raak zijn en ze kunnen bijna net zoveel hitten al de Giant Rock Crabs. * Ten oosten van de Mage of Zamorak; als je de Chaos Tunnels vanaf hier betreed, kom je in het gedeelte van de grot met Giant Rock Crabs. Protect from Melee is handig. * Ten noorden van de Grand Exchange; vanaf hier kom je in een grot met Shadow Spiders en Crypt spiders. Protect from melee is aanbevolen omdat de crypt spiders agresief zijn. * Ten noorden van de brug tussen Edgeville en de Grand Exchange in level 9 wilderness; hier kom je in een stuk grot met Moss giants. * Ten noorden van de Grand Exchange beacon in level 8 wilderness; hier kom je binnen bij Cave bugs. Er geen verschillende manieren om naar een rift te gaan. * Vanaf het gebied met Edgeville, de Grand Exchange en noordelijk Varrock. Alle ingangen zijn in run-afstand; ingang 1-3 is het dichste bij. Een Amulet of glory kan gebruikt worden om naar Edgeville te teleporteren, en Varrock Teleport kan je teleporteren naar het Varrock centrum (Standaard) of naar de Grand Exchange (voor spelers die de makkelijke taken van de Varrock Tasks hebben voltooid en hebben gekozen om naar deze plaats te teleporteren. * Vanaf het Monastery. Alle ingangen zijn in run-afstand; ingang 1 is vrij dichtbij. Een Combat bracelet kan een speler teleporteren naar het Monastery. * Vanaf de Wilderness Obelisk in level 13 wilderness. Alle ingangen in run-afstand; ingang 5 is heel erg dichtbij. Alle andere wilderness obelisk kan de speler hiernaar teleporteren. Maar, het gebruik van een obelisk is onvoorspelbaar omdat je de locatie waarheen je wilt teleporteren niet zelf kan kiezen, dus moeten spelers meerdere keeren teleporteren voor ze bij deze obelisk komen. Ook is het mogelijk om in hoog level Wilderness te komen door gebruik van een obelisk. Aanbevolen uitrusting en spullen Voor spelers die de grot aan het verkennen zijn is het aanbevolen om het volgende mee te nemen voor het geval dat ze speciale monsters tegen komen: * Het beste Dragonhide armour dat ze kunnen dragen om zich te beschermen tegen aanvallen van Zamorak Mages en Infernal Mages. Dit is heel handig omdat er veel spells op een speler wordt afgevuurt omdat het hier multicombat is. * Prayer armor omdat spelers zeldzaam worden verwond door zwakkere monster's die in de grot leven (kamers met een type monster/combat stijl) * Goed defensive armor tegen andere monsters (dragons, slayer monsters, enz.) * Prayer potions in geval prayer is drained door Shadow Spiders, en om protectionprayer te gebruiken tegen gevaarlijke monsters, zo als Waterfiends, Black demons, Dagannoths en andere gevaren. * Antipoison voor als de speler word poisond door Poison Spiders als ze door een kamer trekken, of verkeerd zijn gegaan. * Een Anti-dragon of Dragonfire shield om te beschermen tegen de dragonfire breath van Green en Bronze dragons. Let op dat deze monsters ook hun breath kunnen gebruiken van een afstandje, dus wees voorzichtig! * Een Face mask, Masked earmuffs, of Slayer helmet is altijd aanbevolen om Dust devils te doden, omdat ze anders je stats heel snel drainen. Maar dust devils zijn niet agresief dus deze items zijn niet nodig als je alleen maar door hun kamers trekt. * De beste onsnappingsmanier en teleporteer manier is de Varrock Teleport tablet, die "heel erg aanbevolen is omdat Varrock in de burt is. De tablet is een een-click teleport voor een snelle onsnapping van niet wenselijke situaties en gebruikt slechts een inventory space. Spelers kunnen dan banken in Varrock en snel terugkeren van de tunnels van hier. * Een andere manier om te onsnappen is het gebruik van de Amulet of glory's Edgeville teleport. * Andere teleports kunnen ook handig zijn. Bijvoorbeeld een Teleport to House tablet is handig als een speler een Altar heeft (om je prayer op te laden) en als er een mounted Amulet of glory (om naar Edgeville te teleporteren) in hun house hebben. * De Edgeville Lodestone is een kleine afstand weg van de tunnels, handig om te banken of terug te komen als je dood bent gegaan. Niet handig om weg te teleporteren omdat deze teleportmanier heel langzaam is. Monsters Er zijn veel monsters in de grot, en door de chaotische aard, varieren deze monsters er in hun soort. Er zijn veel slayer monsters hier die niet ergens anders leven, of in afgelegen gebieden. Veel maar niet alle monsters zijn agressief. Een deel zijn altijd agressief. Andere zijn agressief tot je combat meer dan het dubbele is van hun level (bijvoorbeeld, level 52 monsters zijn niet agressief naar 105+ spelers). Somige monsters zijn niet agressief, zoals jellies. Er zijn slechts 6 monsters waarvoor een slayer level nodig is, en ze zijn met uitzondering van Gargoyles, niet agressief. De monsters die leven in de tunnel zijn: *Animated Spades (Level 50) *Baby black dragons (Level 83) *Big wolves (Level 73) *Black demons (Level 172) *Bloodworms (Level 52) *Bork (Level 267); alleen gevonden in Bork's kamer *Bronze dragons (Level 131) *Cave bugs (Level 6) *Crypt Spiders (Level 56) *Dagannoths (Level 88) *Dagon'hai Monks (Level 97) *Deadly red spiders (Level 34) *Dire wolves (Level 88) *Dust devils (Level 93) *Earth warriors (Level 51) *Fire elementals (Level 35) *Fire giants (Level 86) *Gargoyles (Level 111) *Giant ant workers (Level 40) *Giant ant soldiers (Level 58) *Giant Cave Bugs (Level 96) *Giant Crypt Rats (Level 76) *Giant Crypt Spiders (Level 79) *Giant rock crabs (Level 137) *Green dragons (Level 79) *Ice giants (Level 53) *Ice trolls (Level 82); zowel Ice troll females (ranged aanvallen) en Ice troll males (melee aanvallen) *Ice warriors (Level 57) *Infernal mages (Level 66) *Jellies (Level 78) *Leeches (Level 52) *Monks of Zamorak (Level 45) *Moss Giants (Level 42-48) *Mummies (Level 138) *Nechryaels (Level 115) *Ork legions (Level 70); alleen gevonden in Bork's kamer *Possessed pickaxes (Level 50) *Poison spiders (Level 64) *Shadow hounds (Level 63) *Shadow spiders (Level 52) *Skeletons (Level 77) *Turoths (Levels 83, 87, 89) *Waterfiends (Level 115) *Zamorak mages (Levels 82 en 84) *Zamorak rangers (Level 81) *Zamorak warriors (Levels 84 en 85) *Zombies (Level 40) Portal opmerkingen Somige portalen hebben geen funtie: * In het noorden van de kaart, het portaal van de ice giant's grot naar de grot van de Zamorak mages, rangers en warriors is getest voor veel dagen en werkt niet zoals het zou moeten. Soms werkt deze portal helemaal niet of teleport hij naar een verkeerde plek. In geen van elke tests, werkt hij goed. De portal van de Zamorak grot naar de ice giants werkt echter wel goed, dus dit kan worden gezien als een eenrichtingweg. * De portal van de Gargoyles naar de skeletons (noordelijk) teleport zo af en toe naar een verkeerde plek, zo kan het je naar de Mummies gebied teleporten (zuid-west). Ander bericht van de portals: * Portalen die je naar een andere plek sturen dan het zou moeten worden niet vaak gezien. De kans van dit is laag, maar het kan de speler helpen, of hinderen om zijn bestemming te bereiken. Bijvoorbeeld een speler zonder dragonfire bescherming, dat verkeerd word geteleporteerd naar een Bronze dragon gebied, zal waarschijnlijk doodgaan vanwege de sterke dragonfire's hit's tegen onbeschermde spelers. * Na de Chaos Tunnels update, zulle portalen niet meer damage blockeren als spelers teleporteren van kamer naar kamer. Dit is bewezen door spelers die de kamer verlieten die agressieve monsters bevatten. Hints & Tips * Somige monsters in de grot vereisen een middelbaar of hoog Slayer level. Kijk uit voor deze als je een laag slayer level hebt! De meeste slayer monsters zullen niet agressief zijn, maar als je er eentje aanvalt, zal het je terug aanvallen. Jij kan dan niet op het monster hitten, maar het monster wel op jou. * In druke gebieden, is het aanbevolen om de rechtermuisknop te gebruiken op een portal als je deze wilt gebruiken. Als je probeerd om een linkermuisknop klik te gebruiken, kan ervoor zorgen dat je een monster aanvalt, wat er voor kan zorgen dat je gedood word door dit ongeval, tenzij je natuurlijk sterker bent dan deze monsters. * De tunnels is een goede plek voor clans of groepen spelers om te treasure hunten of te trainen, omdat de grot multicombat is. Er zijn slechts 2 bronze dragons in de grot in het noordwesten, dus veel spelers werken samen om ze te verslaan. De onbetrouwbaarheid van de portal's, kunnen poroblemen opleveren voor een groep spelers, die van grot naar grot trekken. Het is het beste dat spelers in de groep proberen tegelijkertijd te teleporteren. Het helpt ook als de spelers een plan van tevoren bedacht hebben, wat ze moeten doen als ze zijn gescheiden van elkaar. * Als je aan het soloën bent tegen sterke monsters, zoek dan naar gebieden dat het aantal monsters dat de speler aanvalt zo klein mogelijk maakt. * De grot is de enige plaats waar Green dragons kunnen worden gevonden, zonder problemen te hebben van player killers. Ingang 3 en 5 zijn het dichtste bij dit gedeelte met de dragons. Er zijn hier wel verscheidene Baby black dragons bij de Green dragons. * Elke ingang kan gevaarlijk zijn; prayer is aanbevolen voordat je er in gaat, omdat meerdere monsters de speler tegelijk aanvallen, tenzij je de ingang met de Moss giant of Cave bug gebruikt. * Ingang 1 brengt de speler naar de grot met Gargoyles, die Granite mauls kunnen droppen. Deze ingang is ook de beste manier om naar de Bronze dragons en Bork en andere monsters zoals Waterfiends en Dust devils te komen. * Ingang 1, 2 en 4 zijn snelle manieren om bij Fire giants te komen. * Gebruik van de spa in Oo'glog kan zeer handig zijn voordat je naar deze tunnels gaat, omdat deze spa ervoor zorgt dat je prayerenergy en lifepoints, meer dan normaal word en je oneindig kan rennen voor 10–20 minuten. * Als je een gevaarlijk monster bevecht in deze grotten, is het aangeraden om een goede grafsteen aan te schaffen, het liefste de 10-15 minuten grafstenen van Blasidar in Keldagrim. Als je dan je items terug wilt halen, kan je worden geteleporteerd door een verkeerd portaal, wat voor grote vertragingen zorgt, en verdwaalde spelers hebben op deze manier meer tijd om zijn/haar grafsteen te zoeken. Trivia .]] * De Chaos Tunnels waren al genoemd lang voor de release van de tunnels in de What Lies Below quest. Tijdens de quest een van de Dagon'hai noemt dat ze veel meer leden hebben in andere tunnels verstopt onder de Wilderness. * Oorspronkelijk, de warning sign informatie was hetzelfde als die van Tolna's Rift van A Soul's Bane. * De Zamorak warriors in de tunnels hebben armour dat bestaat uit onderdelen van normale set's maar dan rood gekleurd. Als je ze van dichtbij bekijkt zie je rode rune plate en Guthan's helmet. Somige warriors dragen ook Dragon longswords en Dragon square shields. * Soms verschijnt er een gehuld figuur die bekend staat als Dark Squall in de grotten, die zich teleporteerd door de portalen en schreeuwt. Tijdens de While Guthix Sleeps quest, word Dark Squall's ware identiteit onthuld. * De mummies in de Chaos Tunnels waren oorspronkelijk genoemd als level 138 monster in de Knowledge Base, ondanks ze level 103 zijn in het spel. Dit was goed gemaakt zodat er op de Knowledge Base stond dat de mummies level 103 zijn. In februari 2012, werden deze mummies combatlevel verhoogd naar 138. * De grot die de deadly red spiders bevat (in de buurt van ingang #4) hebben diverse red spiders' eggs spawns. Dit is het enige gebied in het hele grottenstelsel dat spawns items. * Op verschillende werelden, als er niet veel Mummies rond lopen, is het het beste om je Protect/Deflect melee uit te zetten, omdat de Mummies of worden geice Bursted of gechinchompaed of ze proberen nogsteeds een speler aan te vallen die nog in de kamer is, en dit bespaart prayer. * De Ice trolls zijn niet agressief dus hier is prayer niet nodig als je door hun kamer loopt. * Dit is de enige plek waar je groote aantallen Baby black dragons zonder hun ouders, wat handig is voor spelers die geen volwassene black dragons willen bevechten. * De Bork boss moet teneminste een keer verslagen zijn voordat je de While Guthix Sleeps quest kan doen. Hij moet ook verslagen zijn om de elite Varrock Task te voltooien. * Random events lijken hier meer voor te komen als je in slechts een gebied verblijft (bijv, bronze dragon gebied) Dit kan handig of hinderlijk zijn, dus wees voorbereid. * Spelers met lager combat leven die op Green dragons jagen moeten voorzichtig zijn, omdat de Gren dragons in de Chaos tunnels meer dragonfire te gebruiken dan de andere dragons, soms zelfs tot 5 keer achterelkaar, wat veel schade opleverd als er geen antifire potion is gebruikt, en de Green dragons zijn zeer dichtbij de Baby black dragons. * Het is mogelijk dat als je een portaal gebruikt, je word geteleporteerd naar dezelfde kamer (Bijvoorbeeld je wilt de kamer met Gargoyles verlaten, en je komt terecht in dezelfde kamer, alleen uit een ander portal). * Tot de 1 februari 2011 update van de Wilderness waren de ingangen 4 en 5 noorderlijker, met #4 noordwest van de Stealing Creation minigame en #5 ten oosten van de level 13 Wilderness Obelisk. *Van 00:00 op 12 November 2011 tot en met 23:59 op 14 November 2011, was er een evenement waarbij spelers dubbele loot kregen van verscheidene grotten, inclusief de Chaos Tunnels. Dit was deel van de Jagex's bot-busting celebration. Music Music Vrijgespeeld: * Alternative Root - Zuid-oostelijke rift. Kan ook worden vrijgespeeld in de Tunnel of Chaos (What Lies Below quest) * The Route of All Evil - Zuid-west en noord-oostelijke rifts. * The Route of the Problem - Noord-west en midden zuidelijke rifts. * The Wrong Path - Spreek met Surok bij het standbeeld in de buurt van de Sawmill. Zie ook * Bork * Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok (miniquest) * Dagon'hai en Dagon'hai history * Surok Magis en:Chaos Tunnels fi:Chaos Tunnels categorie:Locaties Categorie:Dungeons